


I Am Not Going Anywhere

by AlphaRhea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaRhea/pseuds/AlphaRhea
Summary: Stiles gets what she has wanted that Derek has denied both of them for so long. the Hale pack is huge!!





	I Am Not Going Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Why does Derek keep getting out of the room?

Derek entered his house and felt content. The whole park was coming for pack diner. They had been doing it since Stiles’ last trip to learn about her magic. She had come and demanded that the whole pack show up at the new Hale house and eat. She was going to prepare the food. The whole pack showed up unquestioningly and he had a sense of pride that his mate had done that, until he remembered that she still wasn’t his technically.  
He smelt the meal she was making anyway and went into the kitchen. Over the years he has found that she always cared for everyone. She has constantly ensured that he has grown into the alpha his mother was and more. She has single-handedly tamed the beast. She has replaced the hole that was in his heart after the fire. She has brought his pack together after years of being apart. They never used to be as insync with each other as they are now. She is the glue to their relationship.  
Lately however she has been having a sort of bitter scent that shows her sorrow. He knows the wolves in the pack have noticed and the girls throw knowing looks to themselves sometimes when she is in that mood. He knew she would eventually come to talk to him as she always does when she has a problem, but it’s been almost a year. And he is out of options.  
As he entered the room she raised her head and smiled. He instinctively went to her side and hugged her from behind, scenting her neck. She immediately reached out a hand and he was surprised when she gasped. Until he smelt the arousal coming from her and he moved back without showing her that he was aware of her arousal. He had learnt to tame his wolf every time he could elicit such a reaction from her. But his stamina was starting to get weak. He moved to sit to the other side of the room.  
Stiles huffed and turned to continue to cook. That’s when he smelt the bitter scent again. When she turned to him he noticed she was a little less jovial than she was when he got into the room.  
“Stiles?” he asked. “Stiles, are you okay?”  
“Derek, can I ask you something?” She looked worried as she put the bowl she was holding down.  
“Of course! You can ask me anything. You know that.” He tried reassurance  
“Am I not attractive?” she said biting her lip. She had no idea what that did to Derek. He had to clear his throat before answering the question.  
“You are attractive Stiles. Believe me.” She flipped her brown hair over her shoulders revealing a stretch of skin showing her freckles lining the side of her neck. It was like looking at a constellation of stars on the skin of an angel to Derek. She didn’t know how beautiful she looked. And right now, looking all vulnerable with her neck exposed, she was exquisite. He barely had enough control to move from the kitchen after that. He excused himself and went to his bathroom to rid himself of the erection that had started to grow.  
Stiles stood there looking down. It’s almost as if he couldn’t even have a conversation with her about her looks. Did he really not find her attractive enough to date? Maurice was right about her. She was worth nothing. She should be grateful that the pack was even willing to keep her around. They did need her for her abilities. It was fine. She had family. She knew they loved her though. They cared enough to celebrate her birthday so that’s something.  
When she looked over to where Derek was seated not a moment ago, she became sorrowful. She wanted him. She loved him. And no matter how many people she has dated, no one compares to her sourwolf. She loved him deeply. She loved him so much she could give her life for him. He on the other hand, didn’t give her a second thought.  
And who could blame him? She wasn’t beautiful like Alison. She had pasty skin, not like Lydia. She had moles on her skin. She was not as bad ass with a sword as Kira. She wasn’t a wolf. She couldn’t fight as strong as Erica. She was not mate material in other words. And Derek had already found and lost his mate, if Paige was anything like Peter had told them.  
Speaking of the wolf, Peter walks in and scents her. He raises his eyebrow at her sorrowful scent and she only shakes her head at him. He knows. He was the first to know what she felt for their alpha since after the alpha became the alpha. He had told her not to lose hope in him. And she didn’t. She challenged him every time he made some stupid decision that could get them all killed. She had been satisfied with that relationship. Her heart just couldn’t keep quiet.  
Derek walked back into the room and looked at her. The doorbell rang and he had to go open the door. The pack had long realised that they would rather ring the door first (to ease Derek’s heart) since their alpha almost roared the house down thinking an intruder had come into his home one night. He had told them he was having a bad dream, but they didn’t ever just open the door without knocking. Stiles had asked them to keep doing that when she realised that he was trying to downplay his fears. No one spoke of it, they just did it.  
Stiles had grown into his pack mom role pretty quickly after that. Then there was the diners every weekend, the outings every summer, and the road trip. That was the best. She had warded the town such that no one could take their territory even when they were away. She was pretty powerful, the first road trip someone tried to enter the town and got burnt to ashes. No one dared to take Beacon Hills again. Packs across the land knew of their mages power.  
Sometimes when they are around, some witches have tried to get through the wards. Once they did though they never went past the territory, the hale pack got to them and finished them. Even though she still hasn’t learnt everything she has enough to protect her pack now. She still doesn’t have his heart. On the bright side, she had food ready.  
The pack came in and spread around helping Stiles to set up the table. The pack was getting bigger. Erica was pregnant making her child the fifth pup in the pack. The first being the twins from Aiden and Cora (no one saw that coming), they were 3 years old now and running chaos in the house any chance they get. The pack always takes turns babysitting in couples to help the parents get some time to themselves. Roman and Reagan love the Sheriff. He seems to have no trouble controlling two little wolves with a thirst for trouble.  
They sat down ready for diner. From Stiles to the right was Corey, then Beryl (young wolf, taken in by the pack, 8 years) and her sister Michele who was 16 now, the younger twins were seated in between their parents with the sheriff to his side. Then Scott and Alison, Boyd and Erica, Isaac (after he got over Alison and Scott never ending it) and Kira, Lydia and Jackson, Chris and Melissa (and everyone thought she had a thing for the Sheriff), Brandon and his small brother Charles (3 year old taken in after his mother abandoned him), Aiden and Cora, Ethan and Danny, Mason and Jake (a new wolf), Liam and Hayden, Parrish and Malia, sheriff’s girlfriend Lina (the sheriff as at work on shift), Peter sat to the left of Derek with his girlfriend Jessy to the side (she’s a witch), and Stiles sat to the right of Derek at the head of the table.  
It has always bothered other packs as well that Stiles’ position is at Derek’s right side if they aren’t together. According to custom, the mate of the alpha is always the right. Stiles wasn’t there during that conversation and the humans of the pack didn’t ask Derek why he never talked to Stiles about it. The wolves knew what was going on. Even Peter didn’t pry. Everyone just took in in stride.  
When diner started, they were all talking about different things. Everyone was catching up on their week. Lydia had just got a new break in her research. She was feeling pretty psyched about it considering nanotechnology was pretty tough. Liam had finally gotten his results back. He had aces in all his units. The whole pack congratulated him since he had been really stressed about it.  
Jackson had a case in New York against some tough lawyer who thought he was the best. The pack laughed at their similarities. Lydia kissed his cheek to let him know it was all for a laugh. Scott just applied for his masters in veterinary school. He is waiting for his acceptance/rejection letter. The pack is all hopeful for him. Scott never wants to disappoint the pack. There was that time where he let them down by not believing in Stiles because of Theo. But they worked it out once Derek got back from his trip to capture Kate. He was pretty pissed to find his mate being mistreated for self-defence.  
The younger twins were starting kindergarten once the summer was over. They were growing up pretty fast. Reagan it seemed was really smart. They looked just like their father though. It was funny since they all had ebony hair. Theo and Malia were moving into a new house. The Sheriff and Peter just got over a fight they had because Peter is a prick when it comes to working together. The table got crazy with chatting. It was just as crazy as when the Hale house was when his family was still alive. Granted it was only during holidays.  
The house used to be filled completely. He missed Laura and Cora’s laugh when they were planning something against him. He missed Jude and Cole being all crazy. He missed his cousins. They would have loved Malia. His mother had been looking for her at some point now that he remembers. She was awesome now with Parrish and everything. They were a pretty nice couple. Parrish took care of her. She was getting much better at blending in.  
This was great, thought Derek. This was all he ever wanted. All he wanted and his mate was the one to bring them all together. Even after he had left, Scott had chased her away from the pack and the pack had left her alone. She had brought everyone to his side; back to their alpha. Even Scott gave up his true alpha (he still had the eyes and the strength, just that he wasn’t the alpha). He turned to look at her, laughing with Corey and talking over the food to check on Charles.  
She was everything he ever needed. Everything and he didn’t want to lose someone else. Good things didn’t happen to him. Good things happened to other people, like Lydia and Jackson, Boyd and Erica and basically every adult in the house. Even Peter had Jessy, and the sheriff got Lina. Not him. Everything he got burned to the ground. Paige died because of him. Jenifer ended up being a friggin’ serial killer. Braeden was a bust. She ended up leaving for an ex (he was a hunter, used to work for Gerard).  
Don’t get him wrong. He was happy for her. She really did deserve to be happy. Peter knocks him out of his head to point at Stiles. She was trying to get his attention for a minute. She was now holding baby Charles and she looked so made for it. Peter may have been the one to adopt the children into the Hale family, but Stiles was the one who parented them. She made sure there was always food for them. She made sure their clothes were fitting.  
She talked to them and stayed with them when Peter or Derek wasn’t around. Peter had decided to have them as his own immediately he saw how she bonded with them. They all would have left them if she hadn’t practically adopted them. They were all a family. They were all family because Stiles refused to give up on him. On them. She was always there for them. Whether she was healthy or sick, she was always there for them.  
The pack had started a movie in the living room for the children after dinner and they had brought in the snacks so no one has to get up again (Stiles’ rules: no one gets up during puppy pile unless it’s to pee). She had just taken her spot on Derek’s chest with Charles in between them. Brandon was between Peter and Jessy. Everyone else took their spot and the movie was started.  
As the night got older, the children were taken to their rooms and the teenagers opted to go to bed. Every member slowly got up and left (as the couples started to get a little freaky) until it was just Stiles and Derek. Stiles got up to head to her room when Derek held her back. He needed to get it out of his chest. His wolf was starting to age his 28 year old ass with its constant complaints.  
He pulled her close. She didn’t resist. He could smell her arousal. This time he couldn’t say it was teenage hormones raging in her. She was 22 for fucks sake. This time he knew he couldn’t resist. So he pulled her in for a kiss. He had waited so long. Denied himself the pleasures of any romance. He couldn’t wait to find out what his mate’s lips tasted like. What the new lip balm she had on did to her scent. He wanted so much.  
They don’t know who moved first. One minute they stared into each other’s eyes, the next, Derek was kissing her. He rolled his hips gently and grinded on her crotch. The action was so unexpected she gasped, giving him a chance to let his tongue explore. She tasted amazing. Her hands roamed over his shirt. He moved away eliciting a groan of disappointment until she realised that he was only removing his shirt.  
“Derek,” he kisses her again. He started to trail kisses down her neck. “Derek… Der… Der. Oh fuck that feels so good. No… Derek!” she yelled. That’s when he realised she was trying to get his attention. He looked up at her.  
“Dude your eyes are glowing,” he closed his eyes immediately on instinct. Kate hated when he lost control like that. She hit him once and claimed that she was scared by his eyes. He has never let his eyes glow again. But every time he jerks off to thoughts of her, he takes like 5 minutes gaining control. His eyes glow and a few times even his claws come out. One time his knot came out. It was a full moon and he didn’t know what to do. Peter laughed at him for a week.  
“No, no, no, no, don’t close your eyes,” Stiles said placing her palm on his cheek. “Please don’t. I know you and Kate didn’t…” he moved away from her. If she knew about Kate, there was nothing he could do now. She obviously didn’t want him. No one wanted him once they knew about Kate. He picking up his shirt when he felt her hand on his shoulder.  
“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to bring her up. I just… I’ll go to bed.” He wanted to let her go at that. But when she got up, the whining his wolf was doing got him to take her hand. He put her on his lap and kissed her shoulder. Stiles turned towards him and hugged him. He just couldn’t resist her. He carried her bridal style to his room. He could still smell her arousal the whole way. He placed her gently on the bed and put his forehead against hers. When he looked into her eyes she realised his eyes were still glowing. She was biting her lip.  
“Stiles, if you do that I may not be able to control myself,” he told her.  
“Why did you leave?” that question took him aback.  
“Huh?”  
“Today. In the kitchen. You left. Why?  
“Oh. Umm. You… I always leave when I realise you are… well… aroused.”  
“Oh wow, is it that bad?” She started to have that bitter smell again and he didn’t want that ever again. So he kissed her.  
“Don’t ever think that. Ever. If it was up to me I’d chop of the nose of any wolf who’s ever smelt you like this. It… you.. smell irresistible like that Stiles,” he kissed her again and this time he heard her pulse race up again. He was beginning to love doing that to her. Especially because she responded so well to every touch. He dragged his hands under her shirt and savoured the gasp he got out of her. She run her hands into his hair biting down a moan when he bit onto her neck. Not enough to tear the skin, but someone was definitely going to notice that the next day.  
He kissed down her neck and pulled her up to remove her top. She whined from the lack of contact but she was arching her back again when he went back to his ministrations on her neck. She was getting so flustered. He unclasped her bra and threw it to the ground and immediately she covered herself. He took both her hands from her chest and held them over her head. He kissed her chest and followed the trail of moles down to her breasts.  
He kissed around her nipple and teased her nipple with his tongue. It took everything she had not to moan out loud.  
“Don’t. Baby please. Let me hear it.” With that he took her other nipple teasing it with his teeth. Stiles let out a sinful moan and arched her back again. That moan was gonna be the death of him. He could feel the pull of changing right under his skin but kept his control. He did it again and satisfied himself with another moan. He kissed down her chest to her navel. She was squirming under his arms he knew.  
He released her hands as he was going lower and she grasped at his hair with her left hand. Her right hand was clawing at the sheets. She didn’t know probably but her moving around like that was sinking her scent into his sheets. He pulled at her jeans and pulled out a claw.  
“Derek mother fucking hale if you rip my jeans…” she started until she heard the rip don her thighs.  
“I’ll buy you a new one baby,” he chuckled. When she felt the air up to her waiaste is when she realised he ripped her panties to. God he had a thing for ripping. She wanted to mind but right now his mouth on her inner thighs was doing everything to get her going nuts.  
“Oh smells so good.” He kissed her clit. Stiles didn’t, couldn’t, hold back the moan that escaped. He licked up and down it lifting up her legs at the knees. The movement practically made her leak like a tap. He licked at her clit again and licked at her slick. He let his tongue roam into her entrance. He enjoyed the way her walls clenched at his actions. He kept at it until she started to beg him for more. When he pulled up to finger her, she stoped him.  
“I want more,” she said licking her lips. He was already hard. He leapt out of the bed and headed to the drawer simultaneously getting his jeans off. Stiles eyes were following the man. He was bigger than she had imagined. He could smell her arousal getting thicker and he searched ferociously for the condom he knew he had in there. Until of course he remembered Peter had asked for it a few days ago. Stiles had gotten impatient and was now coming up to him. She draped her hands on his waist and asked him to hurry up.  
“Stiles… I'm sorry. I don’t have any condoms.”  
“That’s fine. I’m on implants. I thought you knew.”  
“Implants?”  
“Yes Derek. They put it in my arm. I’ve had it since I started having sex. Its not a big deal.” He turned to her and realised she was now rubbing on his head. “Can we now… continue?”  
He didn’t answer her. Just took her again and dropped her gently on the bed as they kissed. As much as he enjoyed kissing her, his cock was throbbing painfully now. He was trying to be subtle about it when Stiles wrapped her legs around his waist practically mewling. Her actions aligned his cock perfectly on her entrance. He pushed in slowly. He didn’t want to hurt her. He could feel his control slipping again so he closed his eyes. He pushed till he was deep inside her.  
“Derek. Derek?” she called to him. “Alpha?”  
He had never heard her call him that. Not even when he got back his alpha spark. Hearing that brought out a rumble in his chest. He tried to get his control back but his claws came out.  
“Der. Der, it’s ok. It’s ok.” She tried to calm him. He wanted to take control. “Look at me der. Please!” and that’s all it took for him to turn his eyes to her. He hadn’t realised that he was practically shaking. She run her hands on his cheeks and through his hair and kissed him. They kissed for a while until he was calm.  
“Oh fuck you feel so much bigger than I expected,” she said trying to lighten the mood.  
“Really?” he asked.  
“Yeah. I mean. I’ve had my share of men and women but umm. You feel really good.”  
He laughed making her gasp from the movement inside her. “Sorry!”  
“Fuck Der. Move.”  
He didn’t need any more coaxing. He started to move with slow thrusts. He kissed her passionately as they rocked. She moaned sinfully as he thrust deeper inside her. Every touch she placed on him she left an electric shock in its wake. He could feel her getting closer. She pulled him closer. She called him alpha every time she moaned. He was really loving that actually. It’s the first time she’s ever submitted to him officially.  
His thrusts started to get shallower, and he wondered why. Until he realised he was knotting her. he tried to pull out but she hissed in pain.  
“Derek… alpha… it’s ok. I want it,” she told him looking earnestly at him.  
He remained still as his knot grew bigger. Stiles seized the opportunity to kiss him so he rocked gently inside her. She moaned softly and he kept at it. His knot making his cock sensitive he moaned into her mouth. He was so close. He could hear her breathes getting more rugged and she clawed at his back. A few thrusts later she exploded around him. That’s all it took for him to climax with her.  
He felt this electric spark pass through his body that caused him to howl. When he came back to earth he looked at her. Her eyes were glowing green. Like she had just done a spell. She hasn’t done spells in so long, he’d forgotten she was a spark for a moment. She turned her face away. She was shying off again. As if that wasn’t clear, she lifted her hands to cover her face.  
“Stiles, no! Your eyes are… hypnotic.” He pulled one hand away. She smiled at him.  
“Your eyes are still glowing. Do they always glow like this when you're with other women?”  
“Not particularly. Just one woman.”  
“Hey, I remember them glowing that day you found me leaving Beacon Hills in my tattered jumper. But you were angry then.”  
“As much as you find that amusing Stiles, I must tell you, I do not.” He added in a softer voice, “You almost died that night.”  
“I’m sorry. I was just trying to continue the conversation. Didn’t mean to make you remember it.”  
“It’s ok.” He kissed her temple.  
“So,” she ran her hands through his hair.  
“So…” he rubbed his chin on her neck.  
“How long does it take?”  
“A few minutes. An hour?”  
“Are you sure or…”  
“Let me just,” he wrapped her legs around his waist and tried moving her intending to head into the shower. His movement caused him to move deeper into Stiles causing her to moan and him to groan. He realised she really was crazy enough to actually go again.  
“Baby, can I ride you?” Derek actually had to think about that. On the other hand she didn’t have to move much. He was pretty sure with the knot he could cum enough times from such few thrusts. He nodded anyway.  
He turned them so that Stiles was straddling him. He decided it was better if he sat at the edge of the bed rather than if he lied down. He was right, the contact between them was making this experience so intense he didn’t know what to do other than enjoy it. Stiles let him let loose. And as she moved up and down on his cock careful not to pull out so far that she hurt herself, he realised he really loved her. he didn’t know if he could figure out another time to tell her so he just went with it.  
“I love you!” he blurted out and Stiles came on him immediately driving him into an orgasm as well. He had never had the experience to cum while still knotting. He was so shocked when he felt his knot grow back to the size it was before they had started it up again. Stiles was panting over his shoulder. She still hadn’t answered back and he’d decided not to bring it up. He maneuvered her into a position that allowed them both to rest. They lay in silence Derek placing gentle kisses to her body. He understood that she was tired ad he let her sleep soothing her with words that he knew she was going to tease him about it. He slept to the thump thump of her heartbeat.  
About 3 hours later Derek woke up ad found that the knot had gone down completely. When he pulled out of her, she looked uncomfortable. Heck she looked uncomfortable from the moment he moved to pull out. He decided to take a shower then go back to bed, so he did. As he got out of the shower he found her crying softly like she didn’t want anyone to hear her and he rushed to her side. He had barely gotten out the words ‘Stiles’ than she threw her arms around him.  
“Derek?” she gasped out loud taking a sigh of relief that he didn’t know what it was about?  
“Stiles, I’m here. What’s wwrong? Did I do anything? I’m sorry! How do I fix this? Please tell me how to fix this?” Derek was beside himself. He rubbed soothing circles on her back.  
“No. it’s ok. I… I thought you left. I… I’m sorry,” she sniffled.  
“I am not going anywhere,” he told her. “I promise.  
That night Derek made that promise with all his heart, and Stiles willed it.  
When Derek held her in his arms, 20 years later, after she was attacked by a rogue alpha, the mate bond caused him to be in as much pain as she was. But he reminded her that he wasn’t going anywhere. She fell into a coma for 3 days, when she came to, her alpha was right there by her side, still promising her that he wouldn’t go anywhere.  
                                                                                                            The End!!

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you guys enjoyed it. it's a one shot. first one ever!


End file.
